This invention relates to de-sludging systems, more specifically to systems for automatic removal of accumulations of sludge from holding, settling, or like tanks or plants in the course of processing or treating sewage or other effluent, water or other liquid purification or other processes involving sludges, slurries or other liquids or semi-liquids with solid content.
The invention further relates to automatic sludge pumping apparatus to be operatively employed in said systems.